


学会了燃烧，但学不会拥抱

by lenoir



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenoir/pseuds/lenoir
Summary: 我的意难平是2011板鸭DDE的那一躲
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 12





	学会了燃烧，但学不会拥抱

**Author's Note:**

> 我的意难平是2011板鸭DDE的那一躲

格朗泰尔不是不想拥抱他，他是害怕了。

他知道自己和安灼拉是宇宙中两根平行线，他不会成为公白飞，和领袖做半个灵魂伴侣，也不可能成为永远发光发热的古费拉克，能够肆无忌惮地拥抱他，就像拥抱一个普通的朋友；他知道自己的位置，他是俄瑞斯忒斯影子里的皮拉得斯。

他抬头望着安灼拉，他伫立着，红旗在他身后耷拉，所有的星光落在他身上，他脸上有血，歪歪斜斜的一道，从颧骨到嘴角，像是痛苦的笑容。那是谁的鲜血？白天的枪声又在格朗泰尔脑子里响起，子弹又打中他的头颅，爱潘妮的眼泪又打湿他的伤口。

爱潘妮， 格朗泰尔望着星空，爱潘妮会是哪一颗星星。

他嘲讽天堂和地狱，就像他嘲讽爱和牺牲。

但是爱潘妮……格朗泰尔没有嘲笑过爱潘妮，即使他知道她为马吕斯做的那一切。

“为什么？相信我，马吕斯不会回报你什么的。”

“你不懂，格朗泰尔，你不懂爱。”小姑娘总是半开玩笑似的回答他。

安灼拉也说过这样的话，“你什么都不懂，R。”这是他唯一一次叫他R，不是“这位公民”，不是“格朗泰尔”，是“R”，嘴角上翘，像是叹息，从喉咙深处发出一声，R。

爱潘妮会是哪一颗星星呢？格朗泰尔把空酒瓶地上转动着，“满嘴胡言的酒神，告诉我，为爱而死的可悲灵魂会变成哪片天空的守卫？”

若李和热安喝醉了，吟起诗来，“敬让我们魂牵梦绕的女郎”，“敬同我们出生入死的勇士”，“敬科林斯没有玻璃的酒柜”，“敬白兰地里浑浊的冰块”，若李举起酒瓶，仰头对着安灼拉，安灼拉像是希腊人斧凿的云石雕像，半倚在旗杆上，抱着手臂，脸上甚至有一丝悲悯的笑容，“敬无畏的红色”，若李向把半瓶酒递给安灼拉，他已经醉了，格朗泰尔从没见过这样的若李，脊背不再紧绷，脸颊不再白得可怕，他的脸庞在火光下忽明忽暗，好像是生命在加速燃烧着。

“敬燃烧的红色。”安灼拉接过了那瓶酒。

安灼拉喝酒了。

并不是说安灼拉从没喝过酒，他也会喝酒。格朗泰尔了解他的口味，他喜欢偏甜的啤酒，并且酒量极差，纯饮黑啤都会喝醉。安灼拉和自己不一样，酒不过是安灼拉生活中可有可无的甜味气泡，而对于格朗泰尔来说，酒是百忧解，或者说反过来说，生活就是一个酒嗝。

安灼拉怎么会在街垒上喝酒呢，这一点也不安灼拉。

安灼拉的生活是有“底线”的，比如：1）不杀人，或者，2）只在酒馆里喝酒。格朗泰尔的记忆中，安灼拉只破例了一次，他举起枪的那个夜晚——格朗泰尔不愿意回忆那个夜晚，鲜血溅在安灼拉白色的衬衫上，“原谅我，一生仅仅这一次。”安灼拉说。这是另一个“一生仅仅这一次”，在街垒上醉酒，格朗泰尔想，一生仅仅这一次。

“敬燃烧的红色。”安灼拉接过酒杯，一干而尽。

格朗泰尔出现了幻觉，他看见安灼拉肩头的星光燃烧起来，鲜红的旗是翅膀，太阳从街垒后升起，安灼拉的眼泪落进了酒瓶，日神驾着马车飞驰而来，世界天旋地转。他拍了拍脑门。

安灼拉恢复了抱起双臂的姿势，遗世独立的忒弥斯，从容赴死的帕拉莫德斯。

格朗泰尔转动酒瓶的手停了下来，瓶尖指着安灼拉的方向。

他从不妄想自己能猜透安灼拉的心，更不相信女巫的预言或上帝的启示录，但是此刻，若李搂着米西什塔慢舞，伽弗洛什躺在箱子上装睡，安灼拉望着不知什么方向的一团虚无的此刻，格朗泰尔看到了明天，“明天我们都得死”，他小声地说，而安灼拉已经准备好了。

但是格朗泰尔没有。

“敬逝去的岁月！”他从黑暗中走出来，直面星光。男孩们举起酒瓶。

“敬即将到来的死亡。”他直勾勾地盯着安灼拉，我猜对了吗？

“格朗泰尔，够了。”安灼拉没有低头，只是疲惫地垂下了眼睑。多么无力的一句。

“敬我们无人铭记的死亡！”他是故意的。安灼拉怎么能这样死去？他是法兰西的私生子——格朗泰尔私下这样想过，他是阿波罗的祭祀，安灼拉怎么能这样死去？在冰冷的枪口，在肮脏的街巷，在利维坦的肚肠？

“敬你我的生命，不愿戳破的谎言。”他等待着安灼拉的回应。

“你说些什么 ！”弗以伊呆着酒气，粗鲁地冲上前来，拽住格朗泰尔的领子；巴阿雷也狠狠推了他一把。“闭嘴吧，R。”公白飞忙起身去拉开几乎要厮打起来的三人。

明天我们都得死——这是房间里的大象，是大家都不愿戳破的谎言。格朗泰尔顾不上这么多，他的脖子被勒得生疼，但目光一直锁着安灼拉的下颚，他似乎在咬牙，却没有看他一眼。

“明天我们都得死。”格朗泰尔说出来了。

安灼拉挺起身子，神像走向人间。他摆摆手，让大家都住手，这个民主团体的领袖此刻却像个独裁者。他站在了格朗泰尔面前。

格朗泰尔有很多话要说，

“你不能就这样死去，你们都不能”

“牺牲是没有意义的”

“你为什么顽固又愚蠢”

“我们离开这里吧”

“对不起”

可他刚碰上安灼拉的眼睛，就忘记了一切。

安灼拉蓝绿色的眼睛干涸了，荒漠中仅存的绿洲消失了。他的右颊有一道脏脏的泪痕，淌过颧骨到嘴角的血迹，淌过他修长的脖子。他从没见过安灼拉的眼泪，他的眼泪是苦涩的吗？

或许是苦艾酒的味道。

会醉吗？

“R”，安灼拉笑了笑，嘴角的悲悯藏着孩子的脆弱。

这是爱潘妮在马吕斯怀里时的笑容，格朗泰尔手心冒汗。

这是帕拉莫德斯面对乱石时的笑容，格朗泰尔脸上的伤口生疼，是安灼拉的眼泪渗进了他的血液吗？

安灼拉伸出双臂，似乎想要拥抱。

安灼拉从不拥抱他。格朗泰尔清楚，他拥抱过安灼拉，戏谑地，赌气地，调侃地，占便宜地，以各种方式拥抱过安灼拉，但是安灼拉不会拥抱他，这是他“一生仅仅这一次”的破例。格朗泰尔不要这样的破例，他知道，“一生仅仅这一次的破例”后面，是一生的尽头。

就像老人去世前会去解开自己的心结，安灼拉喝了半瓶酒，安灼拉学会了拥抱，就像是在在和生命和解。格朗泰尔痛恨和解，他希望安灼拉变回那个愤怒天使，哪怕他一辈子都不能和他像这样四目相对。

格朗泰尔躲开了，就像是躲开了来签协议的死神。他欺骗自己。

“R？”安灼拉错过了他的肩膀。

“明天我们都得死。”格朗泰尔说。

大写的R，别担心，你会准备好的，你会对共和国一见钟情，你会握着他的手，和玫瑰花一起燃烧。

你会和所有为爱牺牲的灵魂一样，守住某片天空，或许，在风很好那天，你能和他拥抱。

**Author's Note:**

> ————————
> 
> 我并不觉得R是怕死的，他嘲讽的是爱和牺牲，但是他却能为了爱而牺牲，这位怀疑论者的信仰真是强大。或许他在战斗中的那场梦里，在决定去握住安灼拉的手的时候，在生命的最后一秒，爱上了共和国。我只写到这儿，他还有一个晚上去琢磨清楚他的感情。
> 
> ER形象参考2011马德里版悲惨世界，我喜欢这一段中DDE站在街垒上俯视大家的孤独感和保护壳下的脆弱感，我第一次想要抱抱安灼拉。


End file.
